Johnlock Throught the Ages, The Four Times He Was Awakened
by bucktooth22
Summary: Sherlock was condemned to live his life over and over again after his "war crimes" as the character Khan in Star Trek into the Darkness. Here are the accounts of the Four Times He Was Awakened
1. The Fourth Awakening- Johnlock

Name: Johnlock throughout the ages  
Summary: Sherlock was condemned to live his life over and over again after his "war crimes" as the character Khan in Star Trek into the Darkness.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, The Hobbit, OR Star Trek.

Sherlock sat up in bed. He had once been great, now he was simply the remnants of those he had once been. John stirred next to him, his eyes fluttering open. They locked onto Sherlock's face hazily.  
"Another dream about Khan and Ari?" John asked.  
"Yes." Sherlock responded.  
They had been flat-mates for about a year before they became more. Boyfriends carried a lot more baggage than flat-mates. Sherlock had learnt to trust, against his better nature, and had eventually told John everything. He had once been the leader of a master race. They had called him Khan, and he had been ruthless and evil. He was exiled due to what they called "war crimes". The term still disgusted him, as the saying goes, all's fair in love and war. Sherlock, or Khan as he was called then, and his crew, consisting entirely of genetically enhanced people were put in cryogenic sleep champers. They had made Khan watch as his people, those he loved most, were put to rest in icy champers. As the leader, Khan was forced to take full responsibility, and he had to the fullest until they led Ari, Khan's lover to the deck. They had said, as punishment for his crimes, Khan must watch his mate and husband be put into cryogenic sleep as well as his crew. In addition to the 71 already in sleep, were added Khan and his lover making the count 73. Khan had fought greatly to defend Ari but they had him at a disadvantage. He managed to kill 20 of his captors before they managed to get him back under control. In response to the killing of their people, they had a mage come forth. She cursed Khan, so that when he woke, if he ever did, he would relive this life for all eternity. Then, at last, they put the mighty Khan to rest, kicking, punching, screaming, and vowing revenge. John Watson, the reincarnation of his beloved Ari, eyed Sherlock tiredly.  
"There was nothing you could have done." John said trying to sound reassuring.  
"You're right, as always John. It does not do to dwell in the past." Sherlock responded, climbing out of bed. Sherlock went to the bathroom and ran the cold water. After slashing his face a few times with the icy liquid he turned it off. Looking at himself in the mirror, he was once again reminded of his people. He remembered those he once loved, and those he vowed vengeance on.  
Khan had been awakened three times, each to die only to begin again. He remembered his past lives. They had marred his soul. His love had been there in all three and would be there for them all. Sherlock's hands curled into fists at his sides. Those that did this to him would pay.  
"Sherlock, I'm making pancakes for breakfast, how many do you want?" John called from the kitchen. Although, thinking about it, Sherlock should thank them. Those fools offered him the chance to live with his only love for the rest of eternity. Sherlock chuckled to himself; he was going to make the most of it while it lasted.  
"3." Sherlock called back before sauntering into the kitchen and kissing John tenderly on the forehead.  
John giggled a very strange sound when emanating from an army doctor veteran who occasionally suffered from PTSD.  
"What was that for?" John asked turning to face his much taller counterpart.  
"For being mine." Sherlock responded with one of his rare smiles. Those smiles are what made John's world brighter. John grinned back before returning to his pancakes.


	2. The Third Awakening- Smauglock

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, The Hobbit, OR Star Trek.

Smaug sat happily on his mountain of gold. He had hoards of gold, he had the ability to breathe fire, and he had taken revenge for his curse. The only thing he lacked was love. He turned to the entrance of his cave. There was someone coming. He listened as they walked in; it was a very stealthy entrance. He stood up, and sniffed the air. The patches of scales on his joints shifted as Smaug prepared to transform himself into a dragon and the horns on his head slowly began to grow. There was the scent of a hobbit in the air; his eyes could see nothing, even with his enhanced dragon vision. His ears and nose were what he should rely on. His tale extended from his body, covered in red scales. Slowly, his arms and legs began to sprout ruby scales, and growing. His thick black curls began to recede as his scalp was over taken by the thick ruby armor.  
"Smaug?" A timid voice asked. Smaug remembered that voice. It was the most beautiful noise he had ever heard, like the music of angels.  
"Yes?" He responded, halting his transformation.  
"I didn't know you were human." The voice said.  
"I'm not. I'm a..." Smaug trailed off. He didn't really know what he was.  
"You're familiar." The voice said suddenly sounding closer.  
"What is your name hobbit?" Smaug asked.  
"Bilbo, Bilbo Baggins." The voice sounded suddenly proud, must be proud of his history.  
"And why, Bilbo Baggins, have you entered my domain?" Smaug asked, turning back into his human form, not wanting to scare the hobbit away. His human form, if we can call it that, consisted of a normal human body with blue eyes and dark curling locks. He had two small red horns pocking out of his head and patched of red scales at his joints.  
"You stole all this gold." Bilbo said.  
"I do not steal." Smaug retorted. "One cannot steal that which is not properly owned."  
"Smaug, I am invisible to you. If I... Make myself visible, will you hurt me?" Bilbo asked timidly.  
"I would never hurt you. Even though you are invisible, I have known where you were the entire time you have been in my cave. If I had wished you harm, you would be dead long ago." Smaug said carelessly. Suddenly there was Bilbo. He was exactly as Smaug remembered, although a bit shorter.  
"I have to get this gold back to its rightful owners." Bilbo said timidly.  
"I'll make you a deal. I'll personally return all this gold; you can even come with me. I'll never steal again." Smaug said grinning.  
"In exchange for what?" Bilbo asked suspiciously.  
"You stay with me indefinitely." Smaug said slyly.  
"Deal." Bilbo said quickly, it seemed to be an easy decision for him. "Can we stay at my home though? This place isn't very comfortable." Bilbo said looking at their rocky surroundings. Smaug chuckled and agreed.  
"Anything for you." Came the whispered reply.


	3. The Second Awakening- Don't Panic Part 1

Name: Johnlock Throughout The Ages

Summary: Sherlock was condemned to live his life over and over again after his "war crimes" as the character Khan in Star Trek into the Darkness.

Note: So this was supposed to be a trilogy but then out of sheer randomness I re-watched Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy for the zillionth time and was inspired to write this two part addition chapter to my story. If you haven't seen it, **_watch it._** Arthur, the main character, is played by Martin Freeman. This movie is one of my all time favorites. If you like this story be sure to follow favorite and or review. If you didn't like it then you're probably either a Vogon or Marvin and you should seek professional help.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, The Hobbit, Star Trek OR Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy. Movies books or shows I don't own it.

* * *

Arthur had lived a basically normal life until the planet was destroyed. Here's all you need to know: Arthur hitched a ride on an alien ship and then when he and his friend Ford were about to die they found another ride on another ship with the president of the galaxy, Zaphrod. He was a crazy man and was, at the time, dating Trillian who was "the one that got away" for Arthur. Arthur got upset and the earth was rebuilt and everyone went home happy (except the depressed vogons). Arthur ended up with Trillian and Zaphrod ended up with his second in command. Marvin was shot in the back of the head but Trillian managed to fix him with the ten pound manual. They went back to traversing space for a while until Arthur decided he wanted to settle down and find a place with real tea. Trillian got mad, they broke up and he was dropped off at a planet similar to Earth. He comes to find out it is a planet called Britain.

"She was just stupid." Arthur said for the umpteenth time while drinking tea. "Maybe I was stupid. Maybe we're all stupid. The world is stupid! All the worlds with all the people in all of space!" Arthur said noting how insane and stupid he sounded. Suddenly there were sirens outside. He went to his apartment's window and peered out, curious for anything to get his mind of stupid Trillian. He saw a great many cars with a great number of flashing lights. Curious as to why there were so many of them he went down to inspect. He was in his fluffy green bathrobe but he had traveled the galaxy in it so going out in the street wasn't that bad. He saw them covering up a body and his eyes went wide. He nearly hurled. A body... that was dead. Then he saw something that made it okay. It made everything okay. Trillian breaking up with him, his home planet being blown up, his brain almost being taken by talking mice, even the whale was alright. The most perfect man he had ever seen in his entire existence was walking up to the crime scene. He was tall and skinny but he had the appearance of strength about him. His perfectly angular face was set in a frown. His skin was like milk and his eyes were like the sky in a particularly clear day. His curly black hair looked feather soft and Arthur desperately wanted to run his fingers through it.

"Well Benedict, what do you make of it?" Asked a man looking directly at the god that had just walked up. Arthur looked around and realized that he was the only one staring at the perfect figure before them. Scoffing Arthur went back to watching Benedict, mesmerized. Benedict; why did that name sound so annoyingly familiar? Arthur frowned in concentration. Benedict...Freeman. Brother to Mark Graves-Gatiss. Mark Graves-Gatiss, the person who commissioned this world to be built. The realization hit Arthur like a Slapstick from Vogsphere to the face. He was so busy with his realization that he didn't even notice Ford come up behind him. Suddenly there was an arm around his shoulder and Arthur jumped.

"God Ford. You can't do that to people. You'll give someone a heart attack." Arthur said.

"What's happening?" Ford asked curiously looking at the crime scene.

"Someone died." Arthur said somberly. Then he realized that the only possible reason Ford showed up was to save him of the impending doom of the planet blowing up. "Are we going to have to run away as the planet is destroyed?" Arthur asked sadly.

"Not this time. I was just hiding from some people I owe money too and thought I should pay you a visit." Ford said happily. Arthur repressed a roll of the eyes and a sigh. Of course, Ford had people (or aliens) hot on his trail and looking for payment that he did not have so he comes running to Arthur. Where was Trillian? Why couldn't she help him? Or Zaphrod? Stupid people. Arthur thought to himself. "What are we staring at?" Ford asked looking through the crowd curiously.

"We're not staring! I'm not staring. Am I staring?" Arthur asked hurriedly. The police came over and began shooing the spectators away. Arthur stayed, gawking while trying to be inconspicuous. Ford was wearing his regular clothes, tan coat and had his towel around his neck. When the police came over Ford screeched and flicked one of them with his towel. The police don't take kindly to people who attack them with towels and Ford was arrested.

"What happened?" Asked Ben waking up and looking down his nose on all of them. When his eyes fell on Arthur the little brunette shrank. He was small as it is but he felt like a bug being gawked at by the much taller man. Arthur wanted to smile, put out his hand and introduce himself but his tongue had turned to Styrofoam and his legs, jelly. No one had ever made him feel like this, not even Trillian.

"My name's Ben." Ben said sticking out his hand to Arthur who blinked and stared at it stupidly. Ben was looking at him intently, studying him and all Arthur could do was stare at him.

"I may not be from around here but I'm fairly certain you're supposed to shake that." Ford said twisting out of the police grasp and pointing to Ben's extended hand.

"I know that Ford." Arthur snapped out of his daze and shot a glare at his longstanding alien friend. He reached out to Ben's hand and shook it. Arthur was fairly certain he was blushing; he could feel a heat in his face. Was it hot? He looked up to the sky and it was clouded threatening imminent rain. Flashing back to Ben's face he remembered where he was and what was happening. "Arthur. My name's Arthur. Arthur Dent." Ben smiled warmly and the entire police work force there gasped. Ben's smile quickly disappeared and his hand flashed back. Arthur fell forward slightly, still holding on to Ben's hand. He caught himself moments before he hit Ben's chest. He was both happy for escaping the embarrassment and sad because he didn't get to feel Ben's chest.

"Nice to meat you." Arthur said hurrying back to his house to get his car keys and driving off to the police department to bail out Ford. He looked in the mirror to see Ben watching him drive away. He got to the station and he felt people staring at him but he was sure it was just because he was in his bathrobe. He bailed out Ford and he drove him back to his house. Ford kept up a constant chatter but Arthur wasn't really listening; he was daydreaming about the beautiful Ben. When they got back to Arthur's flat he looked around to see if the god that was Ben was still there but he was gone. Arthur and Ford got to his house and sat down in the living room/dining room. Ford was still talking, probably about the adventures he had with stupid Trillian and stupid Zaphrod but Arthur was preoccupied with images of Ben riding a chariot in a toga. Arthur wouldn't be surprised if Ben had wings because he was gorgeous enough to be an angel.

"What do you know about the brothers who commissioned this planet?" Arthur asked completely oblivious to the fact that he interrupted Ford in the middle of a sentence. Ford sighed and pulled out the Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy, opened it, and said 'Commissioner of Great Britain'.

"Mark Graves-Gatiss, Brother to Benedict Freeman." The book brought up a picture of the brothers and Arthur had to make sure he didn't get drool on the book as he stared at Ben. "Mark is the man with the money between the two. Back on Earth he was second in command for the Queen of England before he decided to buy his own planet and dedicate it completely to Great Britain." The book brought up a picture of the queen and then a picture of the planet. "He was put in charge of the planet and all of its residents. He is married to Rupert Graves-Gatiss." The book said ending with a picture of Mark and Rupert.

"Hey book, tell me about Ben- er- Benedict Freeman." Arthur said. Ford seemed oblivious to the reason.

"Benedict Freeman." The book said bringing up a picture of the man and causing Arthur to shudder at the perfectly chiseled jaw and the piercing eyes. "Brother to Mark Graves-Gatiss. Currently single. First consulting detective in both Earth and Great Britain. Genius man." The book ended. _Genius man?_ How was Arthur supposed to seduce a genius man? Arthur suppressed a sigh, a growl and or a huff of every emotion that opposed joy. Ford slept on the couch that night while Arthur spent a restless night in his small bed. Images of Ben swarmed him and he kept hearing the book say '_genius man_' over and over again. Sometimes it sounded mocking, sometimes it sounded like pity. Arthur growled and sat up in bed. Curiously, he wondered if Ben was having trouble sleeping as well but he assured himself that no one would lose sleep over a little nobody like him. Arthur Dent was just that, a no one.

The next day he and Ford went back to the station where they scheduled his court case. Arthur had dressed casually, not wanting to look overdressed or desperate. He also didn't want to be seen by the most gorgeous man he had ever met in his pajamas again. He was not expecting to be forced into social interaction and polite conversation with every officer in the department. Arthur sighed as the seventeen thousandth officer came hurrying up to shake his hand and make polite introductions. Having ones brain dissected by mice, Arthur concluded, was more enjoyable than meeting the entire department of police. After about three hours of introductions Ford and Arthur managed to escape. They snuck out the door before anyone else could notice their presence. Arthur was about to sigh in relief and look up at the sky when he bumped into something. Something big and hard and dark was impeding his path and Arthur was about to give them a piece of his mind when his breath caught in his throat. His tongue swelled in his mouth and his face burned in a blush. He felt his heart hammering in his chest and his hands get clammy and all he could do was gape at Ben awkwardly.

"Hey! You're Ben right?" Ford asked grinning as he put his hand out for the customary shake. He let it fall when Ben grimaced at it with disgust. "Genius man." Ford said still with a grin. Arthur snapped out of his daze and whispered furiously to Ford to shut up.

"You can call me Benedict." He replied as he turned his gaze to Arthur. "I never got the chance to properly ask you out on a date. Would you like to accompany me to dinner this evening Arthur?" Ben asked with the sexiest smile the little brunette had ever seen. Arthur, afraid he would stutter gibberish, kept his mouth shut and shook his head yes. He was nodding so hard he felt a bit dizzy so he stopped. "Great. I'll pick you up at 7:00." Ben said before walking briskly into the station and leaving a stunned Arthur in his wake. Ford began wandering off so Arthur had to break from his fantasies to chase after him. Having Ford around was like being the parent of a very large five year old. Curiosity and need to touch everything. Although he was far more sexually active than most five year olds Arthur knew the analogy fit for the most part.

That night he was getting out of the shower in preparation for his date when he realized he hadn't the slightest idea what to wear. He had no way to contact Ben to ask and he had to wear something appropriate to the date. He sighed at he went with jeans, a button up blue shirt and a dark blazer. It was a good date outfit for most anything and John prided himself on his quick thinking. He looked at the analog clock beside his bed and watched it flip to 7:00. Good timing.

Arthur sat on his bed waiting for half an hour. He spent the first ten minutes pacing the room. He spent the second ten minutes perfecting his look in the bathroom mirror. He spent the last ten minutes sitting on his bed and fidgeting. Finally around seven thirty there came a knock at the door. Arthur rushed to answer it to find Trillian. She is crying as she looks at him through puffy red eyes. Arthur's initial reaction was to close the door and pretend he never saw anything. That was his broken heart's reaction. His humanitarian reaction was to put an arm around her shaking shoulders, invite her in for a cup of tea and talk about her problems. Arthur, being conflicted, did neither. He simply stood there in the doorway staring at her staring at him. Suddenly he heard screaming from the bedroom. Arthur, followed closely by Trillian rushed to see what was the matter. What they found was really quite interesting. Ford was using his towel to whip a human sized moth that now inhabited the space above Arthur's bed.

"I'm sure you two can handle this. Nice to see you again Trillian." Ford said before sprinting from the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Arthur demanded to no one in particular.

"That's probably my fault." Trillian said pointing at the moth sheepishly. Arthur sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was not going to be a good night.

"Get it out of my bedroom. Get it out of my flat. Get it off this planet. Take it someplace it belongs." Arthur demanded. "And what did you want?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I was wrong. We can live together on a nice boring planet forever. I brought you him as a peace offering." Trillian said smiling and patting the moth on the head.

"Why the _hell_ would I want a giant moth?" Arthur asked glaring at her.

"They make great pets." Trillian. Informed him happily.

"I no longer want a pet or a life or anything for that matter with you." Arthur said harshly. "Not get out."

"But Arthur-" Trillian began before being cut off by the door. Arthur rushed to answer it, needing anything to get him away from _her_ and her _pet_.

"Sorry I'm late." Ben said smiling weakly. "The police asked me to assist in interrogating the occupants of this building. Knowing they are all complete idiots I naturally had to go."

"Let's just go. Where are you taking me for this date?" Arthur asked with a flirtatious smile.

"Dinner at an Italian restaurant." Be informed him happily.

"Sounds wonderful." Arthur said as he stepped into the hall. He called back into the house before he shut the door. "Get that moth out of my house Trillian. And then kindly get out yourself." Ben shot him a questioning glance but offered no questions to which Arthur was immensely grateful.

They got to the small restaurant and were seated immediately despite the line of people waiting. Arthur wondered if Ben had made a reservation but decided against it because they would have given the table away after half an hour. He noticed an obese man coming over to them with a great smile on his face. Arthur decoded that, due to the apron, he was the chef.

"Benny boy! It's been ages! Anything for you and your date on the house!" He said in a low rumble of a voice. It was more gurgly and Italian than Ben's. Ben's perfect rumble of a voice was clear and careful just like his eyes but dark and mysterious just like the rest of him. The chef left the table to make his way back into the kitchens.

"He owns this establishment and also makes the food." Ben informed Arthur who nodded in understanding. "I got him off a murder charge by proving that he was seven blocks away burglarizing a house." Ben said turning his piercing eyes on Arthur. Eyes that were like ice, clear as crystal yet cold and hard. They bore into him with their sharp points and Arthur looked away blushing under the incense stare. "He still did time but considerably less than a murder charge."

"That's brilliant." Arthur said smiling warmly. The praise seemed to catch Ben off guard because he didn't say a word for a moment.

"I suppose." Came his reply after a long silence.

"So do you work for the police often?" Arthur asked trying to make casual conversation.

"The police consult me when they're out of their depth so yes it's a full time job." Ben responded with a smug smile.

"You must be very gorgeous- smart I mean." Arthur said as his face turned red as a tomato. "You must be a genius. You must be very intelligent." Arthur stuttered.

"I am very smart." Ben said with a small smile. It was a perfect, pearly white smile with a flash of perfectly straight teeth and the corners of his amused blue eyes crinkled slightly. Arthur had to repress the urge to sigh at the beautiful sight. "And handsome too I suppose." He chuckled slightly and Arthur had to close his eyes so Ben wouldn't see them roll back into his head. It was like angels playing harp or a kitten purring. It was low and rumbling but short and beautiful. It was, Arthur felt, a perfect rarity.

"You suppose?" Arthur responded incredulously before he could stop the words spilling from his mouth. "You're the most perfect person I have ever met." Arthur decided that when he got home he should just tape his mouth shut. He repressed the urge to slap his forehead and instead took a large swig of his small glass of white wine. The waiter had just arrived to take their orders and had delivered the special wine for the day. It was very high in alcohol concentration because with that single, all be it large, swig be was already feeling his judgement slipping away and his courage increase.

"I'd like to have him." John said pointing a thumb at Ben who raise his eyebrows at Arthur but didn't say anything.

"He's not on the menu..." The waiter said awkwardly. They finally placed their orders and let the poor waiter get back to his more normal customers. Ben picked up his glass of wine, swirled it around the glass and then took a sniff. Nodding to himself he put his glass down. It was definitely laced with something.

"Perhaps we should leave." Ben said as casually as possible.

"Oh don't make me go home." Arthur pouted. Ben sighed, he was definitely drugged.

"Why can't you go home?" Ben asked completely enjoying the pout on Arthur's face. It was very adorable and it made Ben want to climb across the table and suck on Arthur's lower lip. He wanted to snog him until the poor man couldn't for a coherent word and he definitely wanted to flick his tongue in just that way that made Arthur moan. Ben knew everything that Arthur responded to because it was the same for all the others, Ari, John, even Bilbo. It was lovely to know everything that made your lover tick before you even touch them. Ben had a map inside his head of every muscle spasm, twitch, scream, and moan he could make Arthur elicit.

"You could stay with me I suppose." Ben said as a voice inside his head screamed. After he had been raised on Earth he had shut down his emotions. He had been the freak on Earth; people threw rocks, called him names and cursed at him. Anything a bully would do to their victim he experienced so his 'humanity' was a bit lacking. He moved with his brother and brother-in-law to a new planet. They decided to start over in a place where Sherlock was not allowed to be bullied. He owned virtually one third of the planet as Mark and Rupert owned the rest. Of the tree, none would allow a bully to reside in their territory. Ben was known as the man without a heart. He had no emotions and he never smiled so people just got used to it and moved on. That was until Arthur showed up. Ben had felt every old feeling he had ever had for his true love rush forward. He remembered every moment they shared and every time he agreed to stay with him. It was basically like meeting your true love to start a life together while remembering the old times you had together.

"I'd love to." Arthur responded with a smile.


	4. The First Awakening- Khan

thegeeknextdoor, there will only be 1 more chapter in this trilogy, this one, (unless I come across more ideas for their "reincarnated lives" which is unlikely at this time) and this will be based off the star trek movie with him as Khan. Ari (John) will make an extended appearance also.  
And to my dearest fox, ;-) I'm glad you like it, although you may want to not die because as I stated above, this is the third chapter which I assume you may want to read.  
I'm glad this story has had so many positive responses. If you like this story and want to see more, check out my page. As always, if you like this story be sure to follow, favorite, and or review. If you didn't like it... Piss off no one is making you read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, The Hobbit, OR Star Trek.

Khan's eyes fluttered open. He was cold but it could wait there were other things he was trying to focus on. Suddenly he remembered everything; all the memories came flooding back to him. He jumped up and looked around. The other pods were surrounding him; he seemed to be the only one to have been woken up. He saw people wearing white bustling around through the rows and he shoved them aside as he ran along the pods. They were all lined up in rows and he searched until he found the one he was looking for. Ari. A man came hurrying up, obviously upset and tried to pry Khan away from the pod. Strangely enough, they spoke his language so Khan understood, not that he was paying attention.  
"Sir, please calm down. Please stop touching that. Please don't do that. Please get off there. Please don't break that. Please leave that alone." The man clamored on asking Khan to stop everything he did. Ari was his reason for living and he would wake him up. Ari's cryogenic chamber was locked with a key pad.  
"What is the code?" Khan snarled.  
"I don't know the code." The man said.  
"Who does?" Khan asked dangerously.  
"I do." A voice said. The man was slightly balding with short sandy blond hair and blue eyes.  
"Open this." Khan snarled to the man.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Because I'll kill you and everyone in this room if you don't." Khan retorted hotly.  
"Please calm down. My name is Marcus. I am in charge here. We have a lot of questions we would like answered." Marcus said.  
"I will answer nothing until you release this one." Khan said harshly.  
"What is your name?" Marcus asked in a calming tone.  
"John Harrison." Khan lied.  
"Good, who are you people?" Marcus asked.  
"Open the cryogenic chamber." Khan growled.  
"I can't let that chamber be opened without knowing more. I must think of the safety of my people first." Marcus said. A grim smile made its way across Khan's lips.  
"You should worry about the safety of all the people in this galaxy until you open this chamber." Khan said flashing a smile that dared Marcus to challenge him.  
"Why this one? What significance does he have to you?" Marcus asked.  
"That is none of your business." Khan snarled.  
"If you put in the wrong code you terminate his life support and he dies of hypothermia. If you kill me then you will never wake him because I am the only one who knows the code." Marcus said calmly.  
"Then I will kill all of those who are under your command and torture the information out of you." Khan said.  
"I will release this one in return for you answering all my questions." Marcus said.  
"Deal." Khan said automatically. Marcus bent down and pushed four digits into the key pad that Khan could not see. The chamber popped open and the reanimation process began.  
"Who are you people?" Marcus asked.  
"We are from the planet Khan. We were genetically engineered to be superior." Khan said watching Ari diligently.  
"Superior at what?" Marcus asked.  
"Everything." Khan responded.  
"And why is this particular one important to you?" Marcus asked.  
"He was not one of us; he was punished for my transgressions." Khan said, anger rising like bile in the back of his throat and boiling in his stomach.  
"Transgressions?"  
"They sent us out as warriors to fight their battles. When we returned home they condemned us as criminals. They punished us for doing what we were told by putting us in these pods and placed all responsibility on my shoulders because I was the leader." Khan said; his face flushed at the memory.  
"And he was not a warrior?" Marcus asked motioning to Ari.  
"He was a civilian. He was only punished because he was my mate. He was not enhanced as we were, he was simply a medic. He helped people, cured them of their ailments. After all he did for them, all the kindness he showed them, and they did this." Khan snarled.  
"Khan?" Ari asked, sitting up slowly. Khan was instantly at his side, helping him up. Ari was shorter than Khan and his blond hair dripped as the freeze wore off.  
"Does it bother you that the first words are that of another's name?" Marcus asked snidely.  
"You really believe my name is as dull as John Harrison?" Khan shot back.  
"Where are we?" Ari asked.  
"You are on a planet called Earth. This is Starfleet command center." Marcus chimed in merrily.  
"The others, are they hurt?" Ari asked looking around at the other pods worriedly.  
"There are 71 pods, not including you two of course." Marcus said.  
"That's all of them." Khan said.  
"What is your name?" Marcus asked Ari in a sickly sweet voice.  
"Ari." Ari said kindheartedly.  
"Well Ari, we need help." Marcus said.  
"Anything we can do." Ari responded donning a worried expression.  
"A war is brewing and we are severely unprepared." Marcus said.  
"We do not wish to repeat the past." Khan said stiffly.  
"We don't need soldiers. We need weapons. Your people are a superior civilization and I had hoped you would help enhance our weaponry." Marcus said.  
"In exchange for my people's safety after they have been properly reanimated." Khan responded.  
"Deal. You will be provided with a lab, any supplies you need and workers." Marcus said.  
"I don't need workers. I need my crew." Khan said.  
"But Khan, you must understand his position. You just told him you are all enhanced, and were sent away for war crimes. It is better for his safety, and the safety of his people that you are given their workers rather than awaking your own." Ari said. Sighing Khan consented.  
Khan worked for years, engineering, building, and working on his missiles. He only allowed Ari in the room when he was working. He had become paranoid when the guards that had been posted to his "protection" began casting glances at him. He knew they were there to make sure he didn't turn on them and rampage. He crafted a listening device and planted it in Marcus's office. One night he overheard a top secret conversation between Marcus and an unknown party. They said the pods would never be opened, his crew never released. When Khan was finished working he would be locked in prison and Ari would be told he died. They would convince Ari to work for them as a doctor while Khan vanished, dead to the world. Khan knew he could never let their plans come to pass. He incorporated the pods into his design and built the missiles around his crew. When he told Ari everything he knew Ari had been worried. They still had two extra pods, the pods for Ari and Khan. Khan took one, needing a test subject and prepared it. All he needed was a person to go inside. He went to his body guards and after talking to them convinced them to come inside his lab. He beat one over the head as Ari put a chloroform soaked rag to the other's mouth. The two were out. Khan and Ari put the two bodies in the last remaining pods. He fired one and added the other to the stock of missiles. Then he took Ari and they ran away. They found shelter and Khan got them the necessities. After a while, Khan managed to get Ari a job at the hospital and the two stayed there for a while. Ari aged and Khan stayed the same, immortality was part of being enhanced. Ari was working his shift at the hospital one night while Khan was out getting information on those in Starfleet. Ari had been shot by a dissatisfied patient. Khan got there just in time to watch his mate and only love die.  
"I want you to let me die. Please don't bring me back." Ari asked his dying wish. Then the light left his eyes and his body began to grow cold. Khan cried and screamed. He found the person who shot his lover and made him suffer more than any living thing has ever suffered. He tortured the man who shot Ari until he begged for death then he tortured him for a few months more. He shot the man up with his own blood so he could not die. The man lasted a year of torture before Khan grew tired of it and let him die. All that was left of those he cared for were the missiles. He returned to the hospital and found a man who worked at Starfleet. He would get vengeance on those who led to the death of Ari. He would get vengeance on Marcus.


End file.
